


【万笛】Silly Rabbit

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 两个爱情骗子的故事。在B站看到一款叫silly rabbit的鸡尾酒，然后莫名开出了这个斯文败类X切黑装纯的脑洞。xjb写的，随便看看就行。OOC！OOC！OOC！





	【万笛】Silly Rabbit

The minute people fall in love,they become liars.

与酒吧不同的是，咖啡馆在人们心里并不属于一个猎艳的场所，发生在这里的故事似乎所有节奏都慢下来，一见倾心也在咖啡的香和奶油的甜的氛围下被酿成了五分默契五分暧昧。  
拉基蒂奇和往常一样走进咖啡馆里，他总会刻意来早一点，错开清晨购买咖啡的高峰。柜台前只有莫德里奇，还在弯腰摆放着今天准备的甜点在玻璃橱柜里，听到门打开触动铃铛的声音，也并未抬起头，只是说道，“欢迎光临。”  
说完他才直起身，看见站在柜台前的拉基蒂奇，脸上的笑容比起职业微笑多了几分真挚，“还是老样子吗？”他问道，很熟练地拿过一个外带纸杯，在上面用记号笔写下他的名字。  
“是的。”拉基蒂奇说道，歪着身子看了看玻璃橱柜，又补充道，“还有一个牛角面包。”他说着将钱递给莫德里奇，后者将小票递给他，“请去那边柜台等餐。”他说道，取出了一个牛角面包加热，让里面的芝士融化得恰到好处。  
等到了自己的牛角面包，拉基蒂奇也并没有离开，一边看着莫德里奇调制咖啡，一边与他闲聊。“今天只有你在？”他询问道，莫德里奇虽然是这家店的老板，但许多事也亲力亲为，有时候拉基蒂奇都觉得他过于辛苦。  
“是你来早了，其他人都还没到呢。”他还是比较喜欢自己做事，虽然咖啡馆开在写字楼附近，每天都有许多人来买咖啡吊命，让他不得不请了店员来分担。  
“作为老板，有时候你对他们也过于宽容了。”拉基蒂奇拿过咖啡，又端起装着牛角面包的瓷盘，说道。莫德里奇笑了笑，不置可否，“早餐愉快。”  
早餐或许是拉基蒂奇少有的，可以放空自己的脑子，安心只专注于咖啡和食物的时间。他在习惯的那个位置上坐下，知道再过十分钟这里就会变得嘈杂，曾经他也并不喜欢在 这样纷扰的场所里吃完自己的早餐，宁愿打包到事务所再吃。但莫德里奇让他开始了例外。  
拉基蒂奇举起纸杯，透过金丝眼镜的镜片注视着这位店主，乍一看瘦弱，但露出的小臂上紧实的肌肉线条却彰显出这个男人并不单薄。  
他甚至隐隐感激早上的繁忙，让莫德里奇不能注意到自己算得上露骨的目光。拉基蒂奇太清楚如何通过细水长流来让一个人记住自己，与在酒吧里兴致所起的直截了当不同，这需要精细的计划。  
比如从不在高峰期来买咖啡，这样对于对方来说自己只是一个普通的顾客，选择一个人少的固定时间点，固定的点单，等待咖啡时的几句闲聊，和脸上逐渐从礼貌变作熟稔的笑容。  
拉基蒂奇吃完牛角面包，拿着没喝完的咖啡准备离开，忙碌中的莫德里奇不忘抬起头给了他一个笑容，拉基蒂奇对着他眨眨眼睛。  
计划虽然走得非常明确，但真正开口提出来更进一步完全是意外。  
拉基蒂奇记得很清楚，那是他在连续半个月都住在公司之后，在夜里终于迎来一个短暂的休假，呼吸到事务所外面的空气时甚至有一种重见天日的感觉。令他意外的是，即便现在时间不早，莫德里奇的咖啡馆却还开着，他推门进去，店主的欢迎光临被一个哈欠分成了两句话。  
“你居然还没有歇业，”拉基蒂奇打趣道，“是值夜班吗？”莫德里奇的手肘撑着柜台，懒懒地笑着，“为你们这种加班的人提供咖啡因也是我的重要收入啊。”他站起来，“不过这个时间已经不适合喝咖啡了。”他意有所指地看了看拉基蒂奇的黑眼圈，“要喝点别的吗？点心的话，还剩下曲奇。”  
”那……热可可现在有吗？“拉基蒂奇问道，莫德里奇点点头，”加奶油还是棉花糖？“  
”奶油。“拉基蒂奇说道，这个时候懒得去思考保持身材和肌肉了，他觉得自己急需要补充糖份。”那你先坐一会。“莫德里奇说道。  
”你平时也开到这么晚吗？“拉基蒂奇在等待自己的热可可时问道，惊讶于自己怎么从没发现这件事，”一般是，夜间咖啡馆在这里可是很能赚钱的。“拉基蒂奇想起有时候早上来到咖啡馆会发现莫德里奇不在，想来是昨天上了夜班在补觉。” 不过你今天运气很好，再晚十分钟我就关门了。”  
他将马克杯放在拉基蒂奇面前，奶油挤成了玫瑰花的样子，遮住了下面褐色的可可。现在也没有别的客人，莫德里奇便坐在拉基蒂奇的对面，看着他灌下去一大口可可，又舔去唇上沾上的一点奶油。  
“你看上去累坏了。”他说道，指了指拉基蒂奇的眼眶之下的鸦青色。建筑设计师耸耸肩，摘下眼镜揉揉眼睛，感叹道，“可怕又可憎的工作啊。”  
热可可让他发出一声喟叹，这段时间都是喝的黑咖啡，让他几乎都忘了这甜蜜的滋味。  
“不过好在我可以休息几天了。”拉基蒂奇说道，“说到休息，”莫德里奇又打了个哈欠，“我也好久没有休假了。”咖啡馆开在这里倒是不愁生意，只是忙起来也实在是累人。“适当的放松还是必须要有的。”  
拉基蒂奇觉得一定是连续熬夜又突然的放松和热可可的温暖让他脑子不清醒了，因为他听见自己说，“我之前看见你在INS上说很期待的电影上映了，不如我们一起去看，就当是放松了。”  
莫德里奇愣在那里，而拉基蒂奇说完就后悔了，一向每一步都走得仔细的人这次难得的急躁了。  
”伊万，“莫德里奇缓缓开口，”你是在，约我出去吗？“

邀约虽然来得突然，但莫德里奇的反应终归还在拉基蒂奇的意料之内，他爽快地承认了自己就是想和他出去看电影，莫德里奇也并没有做过多的纠结，带着三分羞涩点头说好。  
”要不后天？“莫德里奇很体贴地建议道，”明天你可以在家好好补个觉。“拉基蒂奇对此没有任何异议，他们也由此交换了联系方式。  
相比起一拍即合的明示，拉基蒂奇还是更喜欢这样缓慢的、一步步引着人走向一段他所期待的关系里。对于莫德里奇，他想，或许不能操之过急。就像捕猎一样，过于急切只会把兔子吓跑。  
电影剧情中规中矩，倒是宏大的场景和精湛的特效非常加分，大约因为是周末，影厅里几乎都是成双成对来的，莫德里奇与其说是不自在，倒不如说是不好意思。  
他们买了一大桶爆米花，尽管莫德里奇并不是很喜欢焦糖粘在指尖的粘腻感，但拿爆米花时偶尔会与拉基蒂奇的手指触到一起让他又觉得这是值得的。  
离开电影院时他们还沉浸在结尾的那一波特效里，莫德里奇又说起电影里所构筑的建筑，询问拉基蒂奇作为专业人士，在他看来现实中实现这样的建筑是否可行。  
晚餐同样愉快，他们之间的共同爱好使得气氛从未冷场，唯一的分歧在他们支持的西甲主队上，而这最终成了他们约定日后一起去现场看球的契机。  
事实上他们所住的公寓离得不远，莫德里奇的家就在拉基蒂奇回家的那条路上。他将莫德里奇送到了家门口，看到对方踌躇了一下，似乎在思考是否要邀请他进去喝上一杯，但他最终只是说，“今天过得很开心，谢谢你。”  
拉基蒂奇说完我也是之后觉得自己是时候离开，但是刚转身走了两步，他被莫德里奇叫住了，习惯了与人打交道的咖啡馆店主此时看上去充满了不确信，仿佛即将要说的话是什么难以启齿的内容，但他最终还是说道，“伊万，这算是一次约会吗？”  
拉基蒂奇走上前，重新缩短了他们之间的距离，笑得迷人而正经地说道，“当然是。”说完，他偏过头，在莫德里奇的脸上轻巧地吻了一下。  
这个举动显然让莫德里奇羞涩而慌乱，他说晚安的声音小到拉基蒂奇几乎听不见，便急切地转过身，拿出钥匙的时候险些将钥匙掉在地上，推开门之后又匆匆给了拉基蒂奇一个微笑，然后便关上了门，拉基蒂奇很怀疑他是否听见了自己回应的那句晚安。  
但这无所谓，他们的初次约会说得上圆满。  
莫德里奇并没有急着打开灯，他将钥匙放在鞋柜上，之前的羞涩如潮水般在脸上退去，但想到今天的约会，他又重新笑起来。

他们约会的时间并不固定，通常会根据拉基蒂奇的时间表来调整，但总会争取一周能有一次单独见面的机会。拉基蒂奇还是会在清晨的高峰期前走进咖啡馆，老样子的咖啡加上一份牛角面包或是培根三明治，不同的是点单之后会与莫德里奇交换一个简单的吻。  
令拉基蒂奇略感到挫败的是，他们之间的第一个吻还是莫德里奇主动的。他不愿意操之过急让对方觉得节奏太快反而显得他畏首畏尾。对方看上去并没有多少经验，更像是觉得时机不错的顺势而为，简单的唇瓣相贴，分开之后还有着几分不安。而拉基蒂奇没有给他开口说更多的机会，倾身过去吻住他。  
这不是莫德里奇第一次被人亲吻，但却还是第一次心跳在对方的唇贴上来的一瞬间陡然加速。  
一段稳定的关系。这的确是拉基蒂奇从未想过的，他甚至开始质疑自己的计划，是真的单纯只是想要以一种更加缓慢的方式得到对方的心和认可，从而开始感情的诱捕；还是自己的确是喜欢上了他，在尚未意识到这段感情的时候，寻找一个借口而已。  
有时候猎人与猎物也并没有什么界限。  
莫德里奇察觉到他的走神，捏了捏他的手掌，“在想什么？”他问道，拉基蒂奇将纷乱的思绪扫到一边，笑得温柔如常，“没什么，在思考给你调哪一种酒合适。”  
他们今天的约会地点在酒吧，莫德里奇虽然很会调制咖啡，但对于酒却并没有多少了解，而酒精的暗示对于拉基蒂奇也许再明显不过。“我先提醒你一下，我平时不怎么喝酒，所以酒量可能不太好。”  
酒保和拉基蒂奇关系不错，所以由着他走进吧台，手法娴熟地为莫德里奇调酒。圆柱形的玻璃杯里放上四块果汁冰，柠檬，橙子，覆盆子，葡萄四种颜色由浅至深，拉基蒂奇将杜松子酒、柠檬汁，糖浆，冰块倒进雪克壶里摇匀，过滤以后又加上苏打水，倒进杯子里让果汁冰块变得颜色朦胧之后又滴上几滴薄荷酊。  
“这么熟练，你到底给多少人调过酒了。”莫德里奇语气不佳地说道，拉基蒂奇笑了笑，白衬衫和金丝眼镜将他衬得有一种正经感，“只是大学时候做兼职学会的小手艺而已。”他说着将玻璃杯推到莫德里奇手边。  
“Silly Rabbit ，送给我的男朋友。”他原本还想加上可爱作为男朋友前的修饰，但还是没有说出口，莫德里奇喝了一口，摆弄着吸管说好喝，又用吸管拨弄着里面立方体的果汁冰块，内心却为拉基蒂奇这句好像再自然不过的男朋友而心惊。  
他自然不是不喜欢拉基蒂奇，准确来说，从拉基蒂奇第一次走进咖啡馆时就无法将自己的视线从他的身上移开；尽管他从没有表现出来的那样对感情单纯而笨拙，但拉基蒂奇似乎很吃这一套，于是他顺势一装到底。  
但莫德里奇没想到的是，他们两人这样弯弯绕绕，反倒将原本就该简单的关系变得复杂。  
装过头了，莫德里奇想着，又喝了一口鸡尾酒。

“伊万，没什么想对我说的？”他们从后门离开，在灯光昏暗的巷子里时莫德里奇手臂一伸，挡住了拉基蒂奇的路之后说道。  
“我觉得你的酒量比你自己想象得要好。”拉基蒂奇的回答不痛不痒，莫德里奇不满地啧了一声，摇着头连声说他的名字，最终叹了口气，看似苦恼地抓了抓自己的头发，酒精让他觉得自己吐息里都在冒着热气，“装到这时候也差不多是我的极限了。”  
“你的确比我最初想的要复杂，如果你是想问这个的话。”拉基蒂奇说道，放松地靠在墙上，精于人心的人立刻就明白了莫德里奇的话到底是什么意思，他看上去并不如何在意，心里却没有那样平静，一方面觉得自己被玩弄，一方面又觉得这样的反差让莫德里奇显得有趣极了。  
“我应该给你留点线索的是吗？”莫德里奇耸耸肩说道，“至少应该在你决定我们成为情侣之前意识到。”  
“这么说你并不否认。”拉基蒂奇伸出手玩着莫德里奇的发尾，金棕色的头发手感极好，莫德里奇也并没有拍开他的手，回答得模棱两可，“至少我说和你在一起的时候很开心，说的都是真话。”  
“而且我还要感谢你，今晚没有在酒里加别的东西。”他轻笑着说道，拉基蒂奇的神色却极其冰冷，语气里裹挟着愤怒，“有人在你的酒里加过？”莫德里奇毫不在意地点点头，“是啊。”  
“那家伙得手了？”拉基蒂奇没想过自己会这么在意，而事实是这句话他几乎是咬着牙说出来的。  
“我打断了他的手。”莫德里奇轻描淡写地说道，好像回答的是今天有雨记得带伞。  
他走上前一步，几乎和拉基蒂奇完全贴在一起，“不过今天，你还是可以达成自己最初目的的。”他说着牵过拉基蒂奇的手，拉着他走向后巷更加安静、无人打扰的深处。  
“你也会打断我的手吗？”拉基蒂奇笑着问道，在巷尾调换了两人的位置，将莫德里奇圈在自己的手臂之间。  
“那就取决于你能不能让我爽了。”莫德里奇的手指勾了勾他的下巴，回答道。

莫德里奇醒来时，丝毫不意外家里并没有拉基蒂奇的身影，撕开一直伪装出来的假面之后他很怀疑拉基蒂奇是否还愿意与自己有过多的交集。他在镜子里看见身上的吻痕，忽然又觉得遗憾，拉基蒂奇怎么想的他不知道，但他却很清楚自己的确是喜欢这个男人的。  
洗漱时他听见门锁转动的声音，走出来看见拉基蒂奇开门走进来，手里拿着一个纸袋，里面传来黄油的香气。  
莫德里奇知道自己现在满嘴牙膏沫还叼着牙刷的呆愣样子一定蠢透了，他在拉基蒂奇开口前回到浴室里把自己整理干净。  
“你就这么拿着我的钥匙自由的进出我家？”莫德里奇一边从冰箱里拿出果汁一边说道。拉基蒂奇将纸袋里买的早餐一样样拿出来，即便有新长出来的的浅浅胡茬也并不妨碍那张脸看上去英俊而迷人，他没有戴上眼镜，显得少了那么点精于算计的味道。  
“我以为作为你的男友，还是有偶尔使用你的钥匙的资格的。”莫德里奇认真地审视着他，拉基蒂奇丝毫没有躲闪他的目光，无声的昭示着自己的想法。  
最终莫德里奇先移开了目光，递给他一杯果汁，只说道，“这些东西我都会做，以后想吃直接告诉我就行了，不用出去买。”

——End——


End file.
